Secrets
by FangRules1995
Summary: Max keeps to herself, extremely jumpy, wearing shirts that covers her arms. Fang is the stereotypical jock; arrogant, big-headed, a jerk. He's always getting the girl except when he tries to get Max. She pushes him away but nothing will stop him from trying, even after finding out one of her secrets. Her darkest secrets will be the hardest to find out and understand.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back bitches! It's been so long… so much has happened… good and Okay well I don't know how well I'll be able to keep up with this. Even though I won't post this until I'm done writing this so if you're reading this that means I've finished writing it. Also not all chapters will be this long, sorry.**

 **Also I'm not actually finished this, you guys will have to tell be if I should keep this going. I also have another story kind of thought up and such but I don't know if I will continue so you'll have to tell me on that one as well. I WANT YOUR INPUT!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride nor will I ever. I do not own anything copyrighted like the bands or the stores mentioned. The end.**

 **MaxPOV**

"You stupid, good for nothing bitch!" I cried out in pain as I was hit for the millionth time today.

"Please stop," I pleaded already knowing I wouldn't get any mercy.

I was thrown to the ground and my step-father bent over me and grabbed a hold of my face. He spit in my face then pushed my head to the side before standing up. When he stood up he landed one last blow to my ribs with his work-boot clad foot.

When he walked away I ran up the stairs and into my room locking the door. I pulled my clothes off and climbed in bed in a tank top and underwear. I hugged the pillow to my chest as tears started falling down my face.

Crying, I fell into a nightmare filled slumber…

When I awoke the next morning my whole body ached. I had a splitting headache that caused me to be dizzy and nausea, but there was no way I was staying home. I'd be abused to the point of not being able to perform tonight at the football game.

I dressed in my cheerleading uniform and adjusted the skirt looking in the mirror. I covered in cuts and bruises on my face before applying sparkly red-black eye shadow on. Sighing in the mirror I faked a smile and picked up my backpack putting it on my back and slinging my cheerleading bag over my shoulder.

Silently I slipped out of the house and to the bus stop. There were other cheerleaders gathered in a circle talking. Instead of joining them I stayed silent as I sat on a curb far away from the rest of the people. I pulled on the sleeves of my red long sleeve spandex shirt nervous that someone would notice the bruises.

As the bus pulled up, I put my earbuds in playing music as I stood and got on the bus. I sat down in an empty seat leaning against the wall hoping people just think the scratches and bruises on my legs were from practice.

The second the bus pulled up to the school I stood up and got off the bus with students behind and in front of me.

Right as my feet hit the cement out front of the school my best friend lifted me off the ground causing me to flinch as I was carried into the school, past the principal who started yelling at him to put me down. He only put me down when we had reached my locker where he took my cheer bag from me and immediately dropped it to the floor.

"Iggy don't drop her things! Also you might want to steer clear of the principal. He's not too pleased with you carrying her." Ella said coming up to us.

Ella is my best friend; she also dragged me into becoming a cheerleader. She was shorter than my five foot eight. Ella had olive skin and dark brown hair, making her look like her Hispanic heritage. Her twin brother, who looked almost exactly like her, was the all star quarterback and kicker for our football team.

Don't ask me how he could be the kicker _and_ quarterback 'cause I don't know.

Iggy is Ella's boyfriend; he's also best friends with her brother. He's on the football team also; he's the wide receiver. Iggy has strawberry blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was extremely pale so you never know when he's sick.

I shoved my stuff in the bare unorganized locker grabbing my first hour binder and notebook. As I closed the door to my locker a football player came up to us.

"Remember we're still all sitting at lunch together." He said looking at all of us.

"Uh yeah," Iggy kissed Ella on the cheek before he disappeared with the jock.

Ella pulled on my arm as we headed to our cheer lockers to throw our bags in the lockers. Someone walked by bumping into me; I winced as their bag hit a large bruise on my ribs.

Ella shook her head at the person who didn't apologize even though I didn't care I let Ella be annoyed with them. I spun my combination, opened the locker, threw my bag in and looked at the picture on the door. I slid the magnet off it and flipped the picture of my family over.

 _Happy Valentine's Day Max,_

 _You are the most beautiful woman and I want you to know if you don't get asked to be anyone's valentine, you'll be mine._

 _I love you,_

 _Mom February 14, 2008_

I put the picture from 6 years ago back up and closed the door to my locker.

See my dad died a year later and my mom had gotten remarried after another two years. My mom and half-brother were returning from a soccer game (One year after being remarried) when a car crashed into them sending both cars through the railing into the river below. They died that day and I was left in the custody of my step-father who turned into an alcoholic and abusive a few months later.

To answer your silent question no, no one knows about the abuse and no one ever will. Not until he dies or I hit 18 and run from that horrible, horrible place.

The five minute warning bell rang as Ella and I parted ways to go to first hour, I took in a deep shuddering breath and put a fake smile on my face. I didn't want Iggy to know I was dying on the inside, on repeat, as I walked into class.

I walked through the door and saw Ella's brother (who is not in this class) sitting at my desk. I stalked over to him with a glare already set on my face hiding all mental breakdowns farther from my face. Dropping my things down on the desk he looked up at me and smirked; I continued to glare at him.

"Ride, take a seat, class is about to start." I looked at the teacher not allowing my glare to slip as I stared at the teacher.

"I would _love_ to, but Martinez is in my seat. Which by the way, why are you here, aren't you supposed to be in like idiot math?" I turned back to face Ella's brother who was now standing.

"I got brought up to this class." He replied glaring.

"Ride, you're new seat is by Jeff." I groaned grabbing my things off the desk realizing it was pointless to argue about it. Dropping my thing on the empty desk next to Iggy I dropped down into the seat laying my head on the desk as another boring math lesson that I already knew how to do started up.

 **Time skip to the Lunch**

It's a tradition that the cheerleaders and all the football players sit together at lunch; so I found myself sitting next to Ella. As I started eating someone sat down next to me. I looked to see who it was then rolled my eyes before standing, dumped my un-eaten food in the trash then left. When I looked back I was wishing I hadn't… everyone was staring at me… _he_ was staring at me.

"Max, where are you going?" Ella asked catching up to me.

"I need to go to the library." I didn't look at her.

"You're not headed towards the library."

"Fine, I'm getting away from your brother. I don't feel like getting used by him and we both know he's used about a quarter or _more_ of our grade. I'm sorry I don't like your twin brother so I'm not going back in there." I looked Ella in the eyes but saw that she was looking behind me with wide worry filled eyes. I turned around already knowing who was behind me; he had a glare on my face full force reminding me of Jeb in his drunken fury.

"You're not that much of a ray of sunshine yourself." He spat at me before stalking off

"Fang," Ella grabbed his arm but he ripped it out of her grasp. Fang sent me one last glare and I returned it.

Ella looked at me with a saddened and angry expression before chasing her brother trying to calm him down.

I grabbed my fifth hour stuff before slamming my locker shut, punching it then hitting me head on the door a couple times before stuffing my earbuds in my ears. I started blaring _Sleeping with Sirens_ 's song _Do it Now, Remember it Later_.

I headed towards the football stadium, tears on the verge of falling. I quickly made it to the top of the stands and sat right as the tears started falling. I brought my knees to my chest, heels just gripping the edge of the metal seat. I buried my face in my knees balancing to keep my body up as it shook violently.

"Why did you leave me mom?" I asked through my tears.

My body tilted to the right as arms wrapped around my body. I let my knees down and leaned into Iggy's comforting body. As I cried, Iggy tried to answer my question but gave up when he failed at putting words together. We sat in silence for a little while, while I cried into his shoulder trying to calm myself down.

Iggy had been there for Ari and me when our father –his step-father– passed away. He held me when I cried and calmed Ari when he was too angry for my mom and me to calm him. Then he was there when my mom and Ari was taken from me. But I made him stop coming over to comfort me when Jeb started drinking.

I felt myself calm down as my shaking slowed down; I pulled away from him and looked up at his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Ella hates me now. It's understandable I mean I pretty much called her brother a man-whore without saying it directly." I told him and he shook his head.

"Max, she doesn't hate you. She knows his reputation in school. You're probably the only girl in this school –besides Ella– that doesn't like him."

"I wish Ari and my mom was still alive, I bet my life wouldn't have fallen apart; I might not even be in this mess right now. You and Ari were the only ones that could calm him down but if it's just one of you it never worked." Iggy took my earbuds out of my phone, unlocked it and _Falling in Reverse_ poured out the speaker. "I think I'll skip the last two hours." Iggy nodded in understanding before hugging me again and pulled me up.

"How 'bout you and I go to the mall and hide out there and buy some more band merch?" I smiled and nodded grabbing my phone off the blencher then wiping my eyes trying to clean off the smeared makeup.

"Is my makeup smeared?" I asked Iggy looking up at him. He licked his thumbs and cleaned off what was left of the smear. "Gross." I laughed and Iggy shrugged.

"That's what a big not-your-brother brother's supposed to do."

"Iggy you're younger than me."

"Fine, that's what your big not-big-or-brother brother's supposed to do. Is that better?" I nodded

We walked back into the school and split up to get our things. Iggy and I met up at his car; we threw our bags in the backseat and headed to the mall.

As Iggy and I walked into the mall we headed to the food court. I carried my cheer bag with me to the bathroom to get out of my uniform.

Leaving the bathroom I threw my bag in one of the lockers and walked out to Iggy in my normal attire. Ripped black skinny jeans, black see-through skull top, black leather jacket, black converse, rubber bracelets with band logo's on my wrists and I had fixed my makeup. Anyway back to reality; Iggy sat at a table with two trays of food. I sat down and grabbed my food starting to eat it.

"What band shirts are you gonna get?" Iggy asked taking a drink as I sat across from him. I pulled out my wallet already knowing what my food cost. "Lunch is my treat."

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded. "Um, I was thinking my normal bands, _My Chemical Romance_ , _Bring Me the Horizon_ , _Sleeping With Sirens_. Maybe others it all depends, but I need some more jeans." Iggy nodded again and took my empty tray to the trash.

We walked into _Hot Topic_ when we walked in they had the music blasting through the speakers. Iggy and I looked through the band shirts and I pulled out shirts from _Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce The Veil, My Chemical Romance, All Time Low, Falling In Reverse, Bring Me the Horizon, Paramore,_ and _Asking Alexandria._

I grabbed some jeans and took all of it to the counter where I handed the cashier my membership card and credit card. The cashier handed me two bags with my new clothes.

After Iggy bought his shirts we left the store we headed back to the locker with my cheer bag. As I stuffed my _Hot Topic_ bags in the larger bag my phone started ringing. I winced when I saw who it was but answered.

"Where are you?! You and Iggy just disappeared during lunch!" Ella practically screamed through the phone.

"We went to lunch. Seeing as I didn't eat one…" I answered calmly.

"Through the last _two_ classes?!"

"We might have gone into a store."

"Max, if you keep this up you'll get kicked off the team."

"Ella, you forced me to try out and practice the routine until I was sure a spot on the team, so I honestly don't care if I get kicked off." I heard Ella sigh and before she could reply I said, "Ells, I have to go, see you tonight." I hung up and followed Iggy back out to his car.

As we got to the car I got in the back and grabbed my uniform out.

"I'm changing back here." Iggy nodded and pulled his rear view mirror off the windshield –He broke it off a while ago and had duct taped it back up–.

I pulled my top off and the tank top underneath it. Grabbing my sports bra I tugged it over my head and over my regular bar, which I then unhooked after making sure everything was covered. My red spandex long sleeve top, then the tank top like uniform top was tugged on. Somehow I managed to struggle out of my jeans and into the skirt.

"Done," I said climbing into the front seat and hooked the rear view mirror back up. I buckled then started re-applying my makeup.

Iggy pulled back into the parking lot, parked, and then we headed in separate ways; him to the football field and I went to the main hallway to practice our pom routines.

"There you are!" Ella ran over to me and I heard the mummers of people saying 'Emo cheerleader actually showed up.'

I rolled my eyes and dropped my bag on the brick ledge. I pulled my pom-poms out of the bag and stood in my designated spot, then began the practice.

 **-Magical Linebreak brought to you by Linebreaks the Magical Land that Proves Time Travel is Possible-**

After practice I grabbed my sharpie, pushed up my sleeve showing the self-infected scars. I began to write a quote up my arm; one by Kellin Quinn saying "Wrists are for bracelets not cutting." I would probably need this quote once I got home, sometimes reading it stopped me others it'd just make me think twice before doing it.

Ella sat down next to me and I quickly pulled my sleeve down over my arm. I stayed silent as Ella messed with my hair. She moved behind me and started braiding my ponytail before wrapping it around the base. Pinning it in place, she sat back down beside me.

I moved to put my earbuds in but she grabbed my hand.

"Listen Max," She took a deep breath then continued, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. You don't need that stress right now. I know you're already stressed."

"Its fine Ells, I'm used to it." I sighed and looked at my phone. "Your brother is just so stressful. He's kind of like a teenage girl on her period with his mood." Ella laughed and nodded in agreement.

"He's always been like that, I'm just so happy that he's the only one in the family that has it."

"Yeah it's probably best."

"Girls, the band is lining up lets go." The cheer captain, Lissa said.

All of us walked out and half of us broke off, going to our spots in front and behind the band.

Ella and I were in the front next Lissa and Brigid. We started forwards toward the football stadium. As we walked in we were forced to smile and hold the pom-poms up. I hated every damn moment of it.

When we got to the gate Lissa and Brigid moved to the opposite side of Ella and I. The 188 band members passed by us and the other lines of cheerleaders joined us as we followed the band around the track.

Nothing real important happened during pre-game other than I almost died when they went to lift me in the air; Lissa's hand slipped apparently. I will never get over how freaking terrify it is when you go from standing on someone to falling backwards.

Ella and I cheered as Iggy came out after they introduced the opposing team. Iggy looked at us, smiled, and waved; as the cheering died down the game started.

Halfway through the game, Iggy got tackled and was down even after the guy got up, off him. Ella stood up as our team kneeled. I stood up next to her as we watched the coaches talk with him. Fang was kneeling beside them talking, he then wrapped his arm around Iggy and helped him sit up before helping him stand and limp off the field.

 **-Guess what? Magical Linebreak time-**

I was walking home after the game and after turning Ella down on spending the night.

"Hey baby, you're coming with me. I'm gonna have some fun with you tonight." Slurred some guy coming up to me and grabbing my ass.

"Get off me." I said shoving him away.

"I know you're looking for some action tonight, hun." He grabbed me and tried to drag me down the street.

He smashed his face against mine and tried to pry my mouth open with his tongue. I fought against him as he groped my body.

"Get off her!" A male voice sounded from behind me but the drunk refused to do as the second male had demanded. "I said, Get. Off. Her." The male growled then yanked the drunk off me.

I wiped my mouth and picked up my cheer bag. Seeing who had just thrown the drunk off me, who now I saw was Dylan Gunter-Hagen, on the ground, I stared wide-eyed. Fang stood towering over me, at first I saw a hint of concern but then anger flashed back into his eyes.

"Why are you still here? GO! Get out of here!" Fang yelled at me, I stood wide-eyed at him, frozen in place. "Do I have to walk you home because you're unable to not get raped between here and your place?" His last comment made me break; I quickly backed away about 20 feet before dropping down on the curb burying my face in my hands. I felt his eyes on me as I cried silently.

 **FangPOV**

Maybe I shouldn't have said that; Max didn't cry… at all. But there she was crying on the curb, as I stood there staring at her. I sighed and walked over to her before squatting down in front of her so I was eye level with her.

"Let me drive you home Max," Max shook her head and mumbled no. "Fine, at least let me take you to Ella then."

"I'm _fine_." Max snapped glaring at me with makeup lines running down her face. She stood up causing me to stand as well, and got so close to me that I could feel her body heat radiating off her along with her breath on my face. "Just leave me alone, I'm not some toy and I never will be. You're the reason I don't go to your house anymore. You're the reason Ella and I are drifting apart as friends. So get the fuck away from me."

"Max? Oh my God Max! Are you okay?" Ella ran over to us, looked at a passed out Dylan on the ground than back to Max's visible tear streaked makeup stains on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Max's glare softened as she looked at my sister.

"Come with me," Ella pulled her away and into the house.

I scoffed as I passed Dylan on my way back to my car. I needed to get away; away from my problems. I needed to clear my head. I blasted my and Ari's favorite song through the speakers hoping it would help me change my mood. Gerard Way's voice rang through the speakers as the song _Welcome to the Black Parade_ started.

 **Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance**

 _When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city,  
To see a marching band,  
He said, Son, when you grow up,  
Would you be the savior of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned,_

 _He said, "Will you defeat them,  
Your demons and all the non-believers,  
The plans that they have made,  
Because one day, I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the Black Parade,_

 _When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city,  
To see a marching band,  
He said, Son, when you grow up,  
Would you be the savior of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned,_

 _Sometimes I get the feeling,  
She's watching over me,  
And other times I feel like I should go,  
And through it all, the rise and fall,  
The bodies in the streets,  
And when you're gone we want you all to know,_

 _We'll carry on, we'll carry on,  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me,  
Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on,  
And in my heart, I can't contain it,  
The anthem won't explain it,_

 _And while that sends you reeling,  
From decimated dreams,  
Your misery and hate will kill us all,  
So paint it black and take it back,  
Let's shout out loud and clear,  
Defiant to the end we hear the call,_

 _To carry on, we'll carry on,  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me,  
Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on,  
And though you're broken and defeated,  
Your weary widow marches,_

 _On and on we carry through the fears,  
Disappointed faces of your peers,  
Take a look at me,  
'Cause I could not care at all,_

 _Do or die, you'll never make me,  
Because the world will never take my heart,  
Though you try, you'll never break me,  
We want it all, we wanna play this part,_

 _Won't explain or say I'm sorry,  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar,  
Give a cheer for all the broken,  
Listen here, because it's who we are,_

 _I'm just a man, I'm not a hero,  
Just a boy who wants to sing his song,  
Just a man, I'm not a hero,  
I don't care,_

 _We'll carry on, we'll carry on,  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me,  
Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on,  
And though you're broken and defeated,  
Your weary widow marches on,_

 _Do or die, you'll never make me,  
Because the world will never take my heart,  
Though you try, you'll never break me,  
We want it all, we wanna play this part,  
(We'll carry on)_

 _Do or die, you'll never make me,  
Because the world will never take my heart,  
Though you try, you'll never break me,  
We want it all, we wanna play this part,  
(We'll carry on)_

The song ended as I pulled off to the side of the road where I got out of the car carrying a football with me. I walked to where my best friend and my brother's car went over the bridge. I lent on the concrete wall and looked down at the water. If I were to die I'd want it to be where Ari did… I mean I was supposed to be in that car with them, but I ditched going to his house to be with Lissa (My girlfriend of the week).

Looking at the water, I did what I did after every game. I stood of the concrete wall, still holding the ball; I dove down into the water. The water was cold but I needed to feel the cold. I swam to the bank and pulled myself up onto the bank.

 **MaxPOV**

I stepped out of the shower and stared at my reflection. Scars littered my body, some self-inflicted others not. Before pulling a tank top on I traced a long jagged scar down my side. I quickly looked away from my reflection and pulled on a _My Chemical Romance_ sweat shirt.

As I exited the bathroom I put my earbuds in and walked with my head down. Walking with my head down was probably a bad idea seeing as I walked right into the one person I didn't want to see.

"Nice sweatshirt," His voice just above a whisper.

"Thanks," My voice matched his.

I stood there for a minute longer than quickly walked past him Ella's room, which was down the long tan corridor with wood flooring. See the Martinez family is kind of rich. Well not just kind of, they were loaded. So needless to say their coat closet put my two story run down house on the edge of town to shame… About twenty times…

I lay on the floor not being able to sleep. Quietly I stood up and made my way down the stairs. Entering the kitchen I saw Fang at the stove stirring something. There was no way I could go undetected seeing as the glasses were in the cupboard next to him and the fridge on the other side.

I walked quietly to the cabinet and reached up opening it and pulling out a glass. Fang turned his head and faced me before turning back to his food. I went to the fridge and opened the freezer, putting ice in the glass. I heard the stove turn off and Fang move to get a bowl.

I filled my glass and went to sit at the table. As I drank my water, Fang sat across from me, eating his ramen noodles.

Fang sighed and then spoke.

 **FangPOV**

Max sat across from me drinking a glass of water as I ate ramen noodles.

Sighing I broke the silence. "I'm sorry." Max looked up with a confused look plastered to her face.

"For what?" She asked.

"For the loss of your family; for Dylan; for how I've acted towards you for the past 2 or so years." I flinched when I realized what and how much I had said.

"Um… thanks?" Max looked nervous as I spoke.

"Do you want something to eat?" Max shook her head sipping her water. "You don't talk much do you?"

"Not to you at least."

"Understandable, I mean I am a dick to you."

"Yeah, you are… so why are you being nice to me?"

"I don't know, I guess I just feel bad for making you cry earlier."

"Oh," We fell silent and I finished my food as she finished her water.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," I stood up and put my bowl and her glass in the sink, before leading her to our home theater.

"What would you like to watch? We literally have everything." I went to the wall of DVD's that were organized A to Z.

"Do you have TV series too?" I nodded and she walked towards the wall.

 **MaxPOV**

I reached down towards the bottom and grabbed _The Vampire Diaries_ season one. Fang watched me as I pulled it out. I handed it to him and he took it to the DVD player across the room.

"What episode?" He asked as the menu came up.

"Doesn't matter," I answered and he played a random episode coming to sit next to me on the couch.

 **LINEBREAKTH**

 _I screamed out in pain as Jeb's belt came back down on my bare back. I felt the belt come down and strike my back over and over, again and again. Jeb backed away and went into his room to his next tool to make his "art" on my body. I yanked at my restraints, but found that my wrists were tied together tighter around the staircase railing than I expected._

 _Collapsing on the ground giving up on fighting against the restraints…_

 **FangPOV**

I woke up hearing whimpering; I looked over and saw Max thrashing about on the opposite side of the room. Getting up off the couch, I turned the projector off then sat next to Max on her on other couch. I vaguely remember moving to the other couch when I started to fall asleep.

I didn't know what to do so I took ahold of her hand and shook her slightly with the other hand, trying to wake her.

"Max, Max, wake up, Max." I shook her again and she jolted awake.

Her breathing was fast and irregular. She sat there trying to calm her breathing.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head and turned away.

I didn't know what to do again, so I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to my chest. Trying to comfort her the way I comforted Ella whenever she had nightmares, but I could sense that Max's nightmare wasn't just a nightmare. It was so much more to her…

Max pulled on her sweat shirt sleeves to cover her hands, before she slowly wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

 **MaxPOV**

Fang and I stayed up most of the night but when it hit six in the morning we went upstairs.

Slowly and quietly we slipped upstairs into the main floor. Fang peeked into the kitchen hearing his mother at the sink.

Her back must have been to us because Fang pulled me to the second staircase. We headed up the stairs a split apart when I reached Ella's room.

I snuck back into the room and onto my "bed" lying on the floor. As I lay there and faked sleeping I went through everything that had just happened.

 **A/N:**

 **So weird way to end chapter one but this chapter is super long and I hope you like it. Chapters will not be this long all the time but I thought you guys deserved this for being patient with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter contains clichés not that this whole story won't contain a whole mass of clichés…**

 **Also my other story will probably be posted later on either on here or on wattpad. My name on that is RT_Liv**

 **Oh and I found another start to a story that I might change the name of the characters and maybe post I haven't decided yet.**

 **MaxPOV**

My hand and ribs felt like they were on fire. It's pretty self-explanatory how it happened, I mean step-dad is super abusive, therefore my body hurting… well I don't need to explain it do I?

Anyways, I'm currently in third hour –which I have with the man-whore, when I receive a note. I expect it to be from Ella considering she sits next to me but when I look at her she shrugs. Opening it I saw in chicken scratch " _What happened to your hand?_ " I looked down at my hand that I had wrapped in one of those like ace wrap thingies. I started to reply but my hand started to burn even more and I felt my entire body heat up. It was like I was overheating. Soon my vision went black and I was light headed. What's happening to me?

"Max!"

 **FangPOV**

"Max!" My sister yelled and my head shot up and to where she and Max were sitting. Max was lying on the ground extremely pale.

"Shane, go to the office and get someone down here!" Mr. Cooke instructed moving quickly to where my sister and her best friend were.

My sister started to panic causing me to get out of my seat and pull her into a hug.

"The assistant principal is coming. They called for an ambulance as well." Shane spoke as he returned.

"Good, Nickolas hand me that folder." I unwrapped my arms from me sister to hand our teacher the folder and he began to fan Max who was starting to come to. "Someone turn that fan on." One of the girls that I had swooning for me, I think her name is Erin, turned the fan on adjusting it to blow air onto Max.

"Right in here." Looking to the door the assistant principal and two paramedics stood at the front of the room. "Can you all move the desks aside so they can get the stretcher through?" A few of the students nodded and started moving the desks aside.

"How old is she?" One of the paramedics asked taking her pulse.

"I'm 17." Max replied for herself.

"Let's get her on the stretcher." The two paramedics lifted her and she bit her lip as they did so.

"I'm going with them. Give me your keys." Ella said holding her hand out for my keys.

"You're not going. Not alone at least." I replied

"Well I'll get Ig- oh you were meaning you!" She exclaimed grabbing her stuff as I pulled her out of the classroom with my things in the other hand.

"Martinez! Where are you going?! Get back here! I'll tell Coach Hudnall to keep you out of the game on Friday!" Mr. Cooke yelled after my sister and I

"You do you Mr. Cooke!" I replied, "Text Igs and tell him where we're headed I'm sure he'd like to be there."

 **Hospital**

When we got into the building we asked for Max's room and surprisingly got told where she was. Walking into the room I saw Iggy had somehow beat us here, and Max's hand was in a cast.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" Ella asked running over to Max's beside and holding her not broken hand.

"I broke my hand and a couple of my ribs?" She answered in a question.

"How?" I asked

"I fell down the stairs this morning."

The door opened and her step-father walked in.

"What happened Max?" He asked eyeing all of us

"Well I guess I broke a couple ribs and my hand when I fell down the stairs this morning." She said her voice shook slightly.

"What about passing out in class?"

"Her iron in the red blood cell level is really low. Her body wasn't able to run on how low that level was, so she passed out. Has she been diagnosed with any blood disorders?" A doctor said walking in and standing at the end of the bed.

"No she hasn't. This hasn't been a problem before."

"Well, she has been now. I have diagnosed her with iron-deficiency anemia. I'm going to prescribe a medication that you will have to take daily. It will help keep your iron levels normal. Now, I'd like to speak to Max alone if I may." I held the door for everyone as they left but I noticed Jeb give Max one last glance before leaving.

 **MaxPOV**

"Max, I want to talk about these." The doctor pushed my sleeve up and my scars stared up at me. "How long have you been doing this to yourself?" I shrugged causing him to sigh. "I think I'm going to run some more tests and send my findings to a therapist."

"What kind of tests?" I asked

"I believe you have depression and I would like to get you help for that."

"I don't have depression. I'm fine."

"Max, you aren't fine. You have been hurting yourself. The scars are everywhere."

"I'm fine! I don't need to go to some therapist and talk about my problems!"

"Okay, if that's how you feel I'll ask your step-father."

"Don't mention my scars… please…" The doctor looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I watched him turn and walk out of them room. I burst into tears immediately as the door shut.

 **Bam chapter complete!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be warned! This is my TRIGGER WARNING!**

 **1 Week Later**

"JEB PLEASE STOP!" I screamed. Jeb hit me with his now empty beer bottle.

"You good for nothing bitch! I hate you! I never wanted you but I got you when I married your whore of a mother!" He screamed back hitting me with the bottle again causing it to shatter. "All you do is waste my money! You make the doctors give false diagnosis and get drugs out of it to feed your addiction! I hope you die!" Jeb hit me one last time before leaving me curled up on the floor to get more alcohol to feed the fire that is him.

I scrambled up and to the stairs where I ran to my room. Once in my room I closed the door and pushed my bookshelf in front of it. Which hurt like hell by the way. The door slammed downstairs and the sound of a car engine sounded startling me. I started crying as I pulled up my sleeves and started to cut. Two cuts turned into ten cuts, the blood pooled out of the wounds and dripped down my arm to the floor.

Feeling a little light headed from the mixture of crying and loss of blood I sat on the floor and pulled out my phone. I found Iggy's number and dialed it.

"Hey this is Iggy, leave a message and maybe I'll call back. But that's only if you're important to me." I got his voicemail instantly; this must be date night for him and Ella.

"H-hey Igs," I was still sobbing. "I'm j-just c-calling t-to tell you I-I'm sorry. I-I can't keep l-living l-like this. I-I'm d-done with life. I hope you will understand." I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes and nose. "Please tell Ella I love her and I'll miss her but not to worry about me, I'll be fine. I mean all the Christians and shit say I'm going to Hell for this b-but I can't live like this. You know my locker combination, so if there's anything you want in it, please take it. Tell Fang that he's still and forever will be a jackass man-whore even when I'm gone." I took a deep shuddering breath, "O-oh God, I'm actually gonna do this. I'm going to see my brother and my mom again. I can't wait." Fresh tears started streaming down my face, "I-I g-guess this i-is g-goodbye. I love you Igster…" I hung up and turned my phone off sliding it across the floor.

 **IggyPOV**

I felt bad for sending Max's call to voicemail, but this was date night and Ella would get mad at me if I answered even if it was Max.

My phone vibrated in my pocket telling me I had a voicemail. Huh, that's weird, she always spam called me if she really needed me so I unlocked my phone and looked at my girlfriend.

"So, I know your rules on cellphones during date night but Max just called and left a voicemail. She never leaves a voicemail. Can I please go listen to it and find out what she needs?" I asked praying she would say yes.

"Only because it's Max and she's been a bit off lately." Ella responded. I nodded and got off the couch and walked into the hallway.

"H-hey Igs," Max sounded like she was sobbing. "I'm j-just c-calling t-to tell you I-I'm sorry. I-I can't keep l-living l-like this. I-I'm d-done with life. I hope you will understand." She cleared her throat. "Please tell Ella I love her and I'll miss her but not to worry about me, I'll be fine. I mean all the Christians and shit say I'm going to Hell for this b-but I can't live like this. You know my locker combination, so if there's anything you want in it, please take it. Tell Fang that he's still and forever will be a jackass man-whore even when I'm gone." She took a deep shuddering breath, "O-oh God, I'm actually gonna do this. I'm going to see my brother and my mom again. I can't wait." Tears started streaming down my face, "I-I g-guess this i-is g-goodbye. I love you Igster…" I ran back into the room with Ella and she looked at me.

"M-Max… suicide… we have to stop her!" Ella jumped off the couch and ran with me to the door.

As I flung the door open, Fang jerked back and looked at me and his sister. "What's wrong?" He asked but I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his car where we all climbed in. "Where are we going?!"

"Max's. Something's wrong, she called and was crying and told me to tell you you'll still be 'a jackass man-whore even when I'm gone' I don't know what that means. The 'when I'm gone' part not the first part, I understand that part." Fang looked at me before starting to speed his way to her house.

 **FangPOV**

When Iggy told me what Max had said, I pressed down on the gas pedal; speeding more than I normally do. When her house came into view, I automatically took my seatbelt off as I parked in the driveway.

"She's got to be in her room; the light is on." Iggy told me and I nodded.

I ran to the door and pushed it open, running to the stairs. Trying the door to her room, the knob twisted and opened slightly before stopping. I looked back at my sister.

"You go downstairs and call 9-1-1." She hesitated but listened to me. "You ready to push down whatever the hell she put in front of her door?" I asked Iggy he nodded and we started to push on the door. Iggy looked at me with a slight panicked expression.

"This isn't working!"

"I know Ig!" I backed up and ran at the door hitting it with my shoulder.

After doing it another time Iggy joined me. The third hit the door was cracked but we heard a giant crash on the other side. In my head I prayed that Max wasn't anywhere near the door block.

We climbed in her room and looked at the books that were scattered everywhere and the bookshelf that we had knocked over. Looking over at the bed, Max lay there covered in blood, an open pill bottle lying next to her; empty. I went to her and got on her bed leaning over her. I wasn't seeing any rise and fall of her chest but that didn't mean anything. Putting my hand to her nose and mouth, I checked her breathing that way.

"She's breathing, but it's really slow and shallow." I told Iggy

"Her arms… they're still bleeding…" He responded I looked at them at saw the blood still pooling.

In one swift movement my shirt was off and pressed firmly down on her arm. Quickly after Iggy saw what I was doing he had his shirt pressed to her other arm. I looked at her face and that's when I saw the bruises. They were everywhere on her. Covering her body in a blanket of various bruises, some new and some old; they're coloring varying.

"Fang," I looked up at Iggy, "Do you- do you see th-the…"

"Yeah, I see them."

"Do you think…"

"Jeb's been abusing her? Yeah. Bet Jeb is the reason her hand is broken –and not in a cast anymore, allow with her ribs." Iggy swiped his one arm across his eyes and sniffed.

"I-I'm so sorry Max. I'm sorry I wasn't there and didn't help you sooner." Iggy had tears rolling down his face but I knew not to say anything.

"We'll take over from here." We looked up and paramedics stood next to us already taking over.

"I have a few questions for you though, so if you just step outside for a minute." Iggy and I followed the police officer out into the hall and downstairs to where Ella was sitting on the couch crying. She looked up and ran over to me before sobbing on my shoulder. I held her tightly ad fought my own tears.

Max may not be my friend and honestly she hates me, but we were once best friends. She was like my little sister, but when I got to middle school I started sports and started dating. That's when I turned into the 'jackass man-whore' I am now. I lost my virginity in eighth grade and well sex is addicting…

"What is the victim's name?" Officer Nye asked

"Her name is Max, Maximum Ride." I answered

"Her age?"

"Seventeen,"

"Has she ever threatened or attempted suicide?"

"No, never."

"Have you ever suspected any depression?"

"No,"

"How did you know she was planning this?"

"She called him," I gestured to Iggy.

"What are all your names?"

"I'm Nickolas Martinez, this is my twin sister Ella, and that's Jeffery Cantrell."

"What are your relations to Ms. Ride?"

"We're her friends." Just then the paramedics carried the stretcher with Max lying on it down the stairs. I instinctively turned my body so Ella couldn't watch them.

"Do you know where her father is?"

" _Step_ -father; but no, I don't know where he could be. Maybe a bar getting drunk."

"Thank you." Officer Nye closed his notebook and left, closing the door after him.

Ella sobbed harder into my shoulder and I felt a tear escape my eye. I wiped it away quickly and looked at Iggy.

"I'm gonna go clean up her room and pack her stuff up." I passed my sister to him and started up the stairs.

I stopped just outside her door to take deep breaths. Finally gathering enough strength to put my earbuds in and starting to blast music, I walked in seeing the blood everywhere. Maybe I'll start with cleaning that first. Leaving her room I went back downstairs to fill the bucket with water and cleaning stuff. I went back up to her room gathering all the bed sheets and the two shirts off the bed and put them in the dirty clothes.

I mopped quickly and to the beat of _Nightmare_ by _Avenged Sevenfold_. I backed into the tipped over bookshelf. My body landed hard with a loud thud on the ground. I stood back up and flipped the bookshelf upright sliding it into place.

After the floor was fully mopped I grabbed any and all boxes in the house, taking them up to her room.

"Do you want any help?" Iggy asked with his arm wrapped around Ella's waist.

"Sure, if one of you wants to help me pack everything up and the other throw that stuff in the laundry machine, that'd be great." I answered while stacking the books in a box I had labeled 'Reading Literature and Shit.'

"I'll go do that." Ella walked in and picked up the laundry and carried it back downstairs.

"What do you want me to do?" Iggy asked

"You take over with the books; I'll work on packing up what's in the closet."


	4. Chapter 4

**FangPOV**

Her room was now clean and bare; everything was in boxes, currently being carried to my truck. Hopefully she wouldn't want any of the big furniture because none of that would make it to my house. Yes, we were moving Max into Ella and I's house, we have to extra room whereas Iggy does not.

"This is the last one." Ella handed me the box and I put it in the bed of the truck.

Iggy and I weren't allowing Ella to go to the hospital yet because we knew they needed to stabilize Max and that waiting time would make her go insane; so we just kept her busy. As you can probably guess she's pretty mad at both of us because of it.

"Let's go set up her room." Iggy said.

"No. We're going to go see Max. I want to see her and be with her." Ella demanded. Iggy and I shared a look before shrugging.

"How about, I drop you and Iggy off at the hospital and I set up her room." I suggested.

"As long as I'm with Max, I don't care."

 **Time Skip**

I've been carrying boxes inside and up a flight stairs for about an hour and a half now and I was finally, FINALLY done. Now I just had to unpack all of the boxes, putting everything away then go back to the hospital and pick up my sister and her boyfriend.

"Hey mom!" I called leaning over the banister.

"Yeah?" She walked to the bottom of the stairs into my view.

"Can you help me by putting her clothes away? I assume she wouldn't want me to do it."

"Of course I'll help." My mom started walking up the stairs, following me into the room. "You did really well on this, but uh, what are you going to do with her old bed frame?"

"Don't know?"

"Well it better not find its way into the living room or hallway, unless you're waiting for Iggy to help you move it."

"It won't, I'll put it up online for sale or put it in the attic if she wants to keep it."

"Okay, well, I'm done with the things she wouldn't want you to see. I'm sure you can do the rest." I nodded as she turned to leave. "Don't open the two drawers across the top."

"Okay, thank you." I opened the only box that had clothes in it, along with the closet.

Her bed now had a black and grey marble like floating bed frame that came out from the mattress about six inches. The floor was exactly how it was in the rest of the house, tan wood floors, though I did take the black rug from my room and put it in the floor under her two new bean bags –one black and one purple. Her closet has two sliding mirror doors with one stationary mirror in the middle. The ceiling light wasn't changed other than I put in a black starry-like dome in the middle of it. In case you're thinking "Oh my god her room is going to be so dark!" no, the light comes down off the ceiling and has a white upside down stair looking frame that has bulbs that go in, in between the ceiling and the paneling. The wall that her bed frame attached to was now a light purple, while the rest are a tan/grey color.

I think the room is perfect for her. Although it's missing some band posters and a wall decal of Spiderman and Batman; those will have to wait until I have money of Christmas, or probably both.

 **I apologize for the wait on this chapter and that this chapter is so short but you get to see what Fang did for Max. There's a link to what Max's room sort of looks like on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since Max was admitted into the hospital. She was finally being discharged, although she had to be on a 24 hour watch for a few days. Iggy and I were helping her get whatever few personal items she had here, around and put into a duffel bag.

"So, which one of you found me?" Max said heatedly.

"It was a joint effort really." Iggy answered.

"I found you and called." I said, Max glared at me but I just shrugged it off.

"Let's go." Max stormed out of her room.

"Well this is will be fun…" I sighed to Iggy grabbing the duffel bags and walking out following Max out to my car.

When we arrived at my house, Ella and my mom came out and took Max into the house. Iggy and I followed soon after, going into the kitchen. I grabbed a legal pad and a pencil starting the _Max Watch List_.

"So, I assume Ella is going to watch her first, seeing as they're together right now." I stated righting down her name for the block period from now until midnight.

"Considering she'll be sleeping and won't know you're in charge of her, you should take that." Iggy suggested and I blocked myself in.

"My mom should be up by six in the morning, so she could take that until Ella gets up and then we can reset and go by this schedule."

"But do you want me to take a spot? I can take a couple hours in there."

"You can double up with me or Ella if you want to."

"What are you two talking about?" I looked up and saw my mom standing in the doorway.

"Just making the schedule for watching Max."

"Okay, well keep the list hidden. Preferably in the safe." I nodded and took the legal pad to the safe. As I passed her I showed her the time block she had.

 **MaxPOV**

I had to admit, the room was gorgeous, too bad I won't be staying in it very long. Soon I'll be back in the hell-hole that is my home or maybe a morgue. Hopefully the latter of the two… I sat my bag on the edge of the bed and looked around.

"Anything that was in drawers should be in the equivalent drawer here. I went through your closet and organized it in shirt type, hoodie type, sweater type, and so on. I also put-" I cut Ella off.

"Why do you call it mine? It's not; if anything it's your closet." I just wanted to go to bed but no one would let me.

"Because this is your room Max; you live here now."

"What if I don't want to? Maybe I want to go back to the hell-hole that is my childhood home! Its' easier knowing no one knew my home life, now everyone will. So if it I haven't made it clear, I'm done being a cheerleader. I can't do it anymore."

"Max you don't really mean that…"

"I do! I wish I was dead, I thought I made that clear when I downed a bottle of pills and slit my wrists. Why can't anyone see that?!" I stormed out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door.

"Max!"

"Leave me alone Iggy!" I yelled back not turning around.

"Where are you going?!"

"A walk, what does it look like I'm doing?!" I guess Iggy gave up because the next thing I knew Fang was walking next to me. "What, I can't be trusted alone now?"

"No, no you can't." He responded not looking at me, just staring straight ahead.

"Are you here to get me to go back to the house?"

"No," I gave a side glance to look over at him. His hands were in his black leather jacket's pockets.

"Why are you here then?"

"Like I said, you can't be trusted alone. I'm here to make sure you don't try and kill yourself again."

I shivered, finally realizing that it's like 40 degrees out **(A/N:Fahrenheit)** and I was a dumbass and didn't grab a coat. Oh wait; I don't have one, never mind.

Fang made some rustling noises but I ignored them until I heard what sounded like a lighter. I turned to see a Fang inhaling on a cigarette. He exhaled closing his eyes, when he opened them he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"When did you start smoking?"

"How old are you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't."

"So when did you start smoking?" He took another long drag from the cigarette, flicking the ash off the end as he brought it down to his side.

"When did you start caring?"

"I don't, I'm just curious."

"Well, I'm not going to answer that."

"Give it to me." I held my hand out for it.

"No."

"Give it to me." I repeated.

"I swear to God if you throw it on the ground, I will be seriously pissed and you'll owe me a pack of them." He handed it to me. I brought it to my mouth and inhaled, closing my eyes, savoring and remembering the taste. When I opened my eyes as I exhaled I noticed Fang watching me.

"What?"

"When did you start smoking?" He took it back from me taking one last drag before dropping it on the ground and stepping on it.

"None of your business."

"Fine."

We fell into a silence that lasted quite a while. We eventually ended up at a park; they had a path that went through the woods that Fang led me through. I didn't think it was a path they made, but I won't question it. Fang broke through the line of trees and didn't bother to hold back the branch that came back and hit me in the face.

"Oh yeah, there's a branch there, careful." Fang gave me a smirk and started towards the tall tree in the clearing.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Hey, I have girls for that. I am a, what was it? Oh I know; jack-ass man-whore!"

We reached the tree and he jumped up and grabbed onto the ladder that started about six feet off the ground. He started climbing and I watched him. Fang looked down at me, sighed, and started descending the ladder before dropping to the ground.

"Don't freak, I'm only going to touch your waist. Unless you start to fall, then I'm doing whatever to catch you."

"Don't you dare touch my ass."

"Wouldn't want to." He lifted me off the ground and I grabbed onto the ladder that technically wasn't a ladder. I mean what would you call planks of wood nailed to a tree?

I got to the top and realized where I was. I was in the tree house Fang's dad had built for us kids. We used to play here every day. Although then the ladder went down to where we all could easily reach it.

"I had to take a few of the planks off the tree because kids kept breaking in and messing with stuff."

"There's not much to mess with in here." I said running my hand along the wall where we had written our names. Ari's made me tear up slightly and I left my hand there.

"I had to repaint this wall because someone vandalized it so bad. I also put a pad lock on the door but constantly lost the key so I tried doing one of the dial lock things. Forgot the combination for that so, I just gave up and pried some boards off." Fang came over and stood next to me noticing what my hand was on. "He'd be proud of you, you know." I looked up at him.

"How? I just tried to kill myself. That's not something you can be proud of."

"He'd be proud that you've moved on and that you're trying new things."

"But I'm not. I haven't moved on and I haven't tried new things."

"Then what do you call cheerleading? You never did that before."

"I did it to get Ella to stop nagging me about it."

"You still tried it. How have you not moved on?"

"I do bad things Fang. Things I can't tell you. Things I can't even tell Ella or Iggy."

"Is it the scars on your wrists?" I looked at him, dropping my hand from the wall, instantly holding my arms tightly. "I'll take that as a yes. Iggy and I saw them, when we found you."

"You didn't tell Ella did you?" Tears started to form in my eyes, clouding my vision. I blinked rapidly trying to get them to stop.

"No, we didn't. She doesn't know."

"How did you even get in my room? I blocked the door."

"Max, Iggy and I play football."

"So? I put it there by myself."

"But you were running on adrenaline and other weird hormones. All we were running on was adrenaline."

We were slightly again for a while as I sat down in the red bean bag chair. Fang sat in the black one across from me pulling out a guitar case from the side.

"Do you care if I play?" I shook my head and he started strumming. Tuning as he played. Soon I recognized the song and started to sing quietly.

 **The Mortician's Daughter –Black Veil Brides**

I open my lungs dear  
I sing this song at funerals... no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
A baby boy you've held so tightly,  
This pain it visits almost nightly  
Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush.  
A universe so still.  
No rust.  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years, and I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream.

We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I loved you as I left you.  
Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
But I promised you that I will see you again, again.

I sit here and smile dear.  
I smile because I think of you and I blush.  
These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
A fuss is made of miles and travel  
Roadways are but stones and gravel.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every crush.

We booked our flight those years ago  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
Regrets still haunt your saddened head,  
But I promised you that I will see you.

We booked our flight those years ago  
I said I loved you as I left you  
Regret's no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, I'm home again, again, again.

I'm home again.

 **A/N:**

 **Look a rare chapter in its natural(ish) habitat! Sorry, I'll just go now. I'm tired, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs mentioned or Maximum Ride. Goodbye.**

 **#TriggerWarning**

 **FangPOV**

"Do you know how to play _Sunrise_ by _Our Last Night_?" Max asked me and I nodded starting to strum.

 **Sunrise by Our Last Night**

 _Full of despair inside a darkness  
Self conscious and scared, held prisoner of war  
Running out of air, buried in a sadness  
Want a way out of this paralyzing world  
And the sound of the cries when a family's loved one dies  
It echoes through a vacant room where a young soul still resides_

 _When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows  
what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole  
You can make it to the sunrise.  
(Woah. Woah. Woah)  
You can make it to the sunrise.  
(Woah. Woah. Woah.)_

 _Searching for a way to escape the madness  
A dire need for change as we fight for better days  
The hurt and the pain cut deep like a razor blade  
Holding in a cry for love, abandoned and afraid_

 _When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows  
what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole  
You can make it to the sunrise  
(Woah. Woah. Woah)  
You can make it to the sunrise  
(Woah. Woah. Woah.)_

 _I won't go to my grave until a difference is made  
I won't go to my grave until a difference is made  
(Until a difference is made)_

 _When the night is cold and you feel like no-one knows  
what it's like to be the only one buried in this hole  
You can make it to the sunrise  
(Woah. Woah. Woah)  
You can make it to the sunrise  
(Woah. Woah. Woah.)_

 _I won't go to my grave until a difference is made  
(Until a difference is made)  
Until a difference is made_

 _(From time to time, there arise among human beings,  
people, who seem to exude love, as naturally as the sun gives out heat.)_

I sat my guitar down and looked at Max. She stared right back at me.

"What ever happened to us, our friendship? You were my sister…"

"You started using girls. I can't stand the people who do that. That's why I quit being friends with you. I didn't want to, but I don't like people who use others." Max responded

"I didn't mean to. It just kind of happened." Max stood up and started pacing in the room.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and took out the paint and brush I had in my coat pocket. I threw the lid on the ground leaving paint splotches in its trail as it rolled across the floor. I dipped the brush in the paint and started to paint on the wall that was filled with past paintings. Max watched as I started to form the letters.

See I didn't actually start using girls for sex until I was a sophomore or age 15 if you're trying to age calculate there. That's the year Ari died. That's when I started spiraling out of control with girls. I had kept girlfriends for at least 7 months at a time, only having sex with a few of them but then Ari died and I broke. I slept with any girl that came after me.

 **MaxPOV**

Fang finished painting the wall and I read what it said. 'Why did you have to take our family?!' I knew what he meant. He meant Ari and my mom. I broke, once again and started down the ladder, tears starting to fall down my face.

I got back to house before Fang did and I went into the Martinez's music room. I sat down at the piano and started playing _Brother_ by _Falling in Reverse_

 **Brother by Falling in Reverse**

 _Brother, why'd you have to go?  
You left us all so soon.  
Remember that song I wrote about your family years ago?  
Well, they're all waiting for you to come home._

 _What do I do?  
What do I say?  
And Dad tells me to pray.  
So I prayed and prayed but the hurt won't go away._

 _The pain gets worse, it never stops,  
And I've asked the Lord for us to swap.  
I beg and plead, 'cause you have kids to feed._

 _Why is it always stormy weather?  
And brother,  
Tell me if it all gets better.  
Why did you leave?  
Why did you die?  
You finally made your brother cry.  
I know you're watching over us tonight,  
And I hope you're watching over us tonight._

 _I'm sorry I missed your call.  
I wasn't there for you at all.  
And know, I've thought it through,  
Maybe if I answered you  
That you would still be here all along._

 _Now, no more calls.  
Can't you see,  
I took for granted family.  
And once they're gone, you'll never get that back._

 _No more laughs,  
No more hugs,  
So hold on to the ones you love.  
Your soul is free,  
I love you, Anthony._

 _And why is it always stormy weather?  
And brother,  
Tell me when does it get better?  
Why did you leave?  
Why did you die?  
You finally made your brother cry.  
I know you're watching over from above,  
So hold on to the ones you love._

By the time I finished the song, Fang had made it home and was standing in the doorway looking at my crying mess of a face.

"A picture lasts longer..." I choked out. Fang sighed and came over to me and wrapped his arms around me holding me to his chest. I cried into his shirt holding it tightly in fists. Occasionally asking 'why?' and hitting his chest.

After I quit crying and was just trying to calm my breathing down, Fang saw the fresh bruise forming on my swollen wrist. He touched it lightly and started walking away from me. He left the room leaving me alone. I knew he wasn't coming back so I headed to across the hall into the bathroom. I locked the door and sat on the floor next to the tub with my pocket knife in hand. I sat completely still other than my hands which were turning the knife over in them.

I knew what I had to do. It'd make me feel better... I switched the knife open, staring at the blade.

"Stop stalling" I told myself. With that I brought the blade across my bruising wrist. I had to bite my lip to keep from whimpering in pain as I made the first cut. Then the second, third, fourth, and fifth.

"Max? Are you in there? Of course you are the others aren't here. Open the door now." Fang tried the doorknob but it only twisted a little.

I snapped the blade closed and shoved it in my pocket. Pulling my sleeves down over my wounds I opened the door.

"What? What do you want?!" I yelled

"I went to get a wrap and brace for your wrist. I think it's only sprained but my mom will have to check it when she gets home." He looked down at my wrist that had the bruise and now the cuts. His brows rose at me and I looked down to where he had been staring.

There on my hand, the blood had run down my arm and was now dripping off my fist. I gave a nervous smile and laugh before I was quickly moved to the tub again but this time sitting on the edge of it. Fang grabbed gauze and tape from the first aid kit and started wrapping my arm tightly. I let out a soft whimper and he looked up at me with a glare, but hidden in that glare was a hint of worry and care. Next he put the brace on my arm and started wrapping the ace wrap around it.

"Done." Fang stood up and washed his hands off of the small amount of blood that was on them.

He took my hand and we started walking towards the basement stairs. Once we got to them we started to descend them before Fang stopped and turned around. He pushed me back up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sit." He ordered pointing to one of the bar stools. I did as I was told as he worked around the kitchen cooking something. "Here." He handed me the plate that hand scrambled eggs, bacon, toast (with peanut butter and grape jelly -my favorite), and pancakes on it.

He took ahold on my arm and brought me back to the basement staircase. I went down first and sat on one of the couches. Fang sat his plate of food down which was similar to mine except it had more food and no peanut butter on his toast. He went to the wall of movies and TV shows, picking something out and putting it in the player, turning the projector on.

"Eat." He gestured with his fork to my food as he sat next to me and ate his.

I took small bites of it as the title screen to the movie showed.

 **FangPOV**

I honestly don't know what to say to her now. I mean, I knew she had cut herself before but didn't know she was still doing it.

She had finished her food by the time she passed out on the couch. Her head rested in my lap and I stroked her hair.

"Fang?! Max?!" I stopped stroking her hair and carefully slid off the couch not waking her.

I walked up the basement steps and found my sister.

"You yelled?" I smirked at her

"Where's Max?" She asked

"Downstairs, passed out on the couch."

"Oh, okay. Um, do you think you could put her in her bed?" I nodded and headed back downstairs. I picked her up and carried her up the first flight of stairs. "I'm on watch. Go to bed sis." I kissed her forehead and started up the second staircase. "Hey Ells?" I whisper yelled

"I got it." She said coming out from behind me opening the door to Max's bedroom. "You go out in the hall and I'll put her PJ's on her. She'll sleep better that way." I didn't question her logic and laid Max on her bed.

"I'm gonna go get my guitar, can you watch her for like half an hour to an hour?" I asked my sister

"I don't know. The schedule says I'm not in charge of watching her." She smiled at me

"Please? I've left my guitar there for the past week and it's supposed to storm tonight."

"Go get your baby."

"Thank you."

With that I ran down the stairs and out to my truck.


	7. Chapter 7

**FangPOV**

It was about 12 AM when I got back home. Quietly I made my way into Max's room where Ella sat with bags under her eyes. She saw me and stood from the bean bag she had sat in. I heard her door open then shut again. I took that as my cue to sit in one of the bean bags quietly strumming my guitar and singing along.

 _ **Tears Don't Fall**_ **by** _ **Bullet for My Valentine**_

 _Let's go_

 _With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping_

 _The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_

 _Would she hear me if I called her name?_

 _Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

 _There's always something different going wrong_

 _The path I walk's in the wrong direction_

 _There's always someone fucking hanging on_

 _Can anybody help me make things better?_

 _Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

 _Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home_

 _Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

 _Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home_

 _The moments die, I hear no screaming_

 _The visions left inside me are slowly fading_

 _Would she hear me if I called her name?_

 _Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

 _There's always something different going wrong_

 _The path I walk's in the wrong direction_

 _There's always someone fucking hanging on_

 _Can anybody help me make things better?_

 _Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

 _Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home_

 _Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

 _Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _This battered room I've seen before_

 _The broken bones they heal no more, no more_

 _With my last breath I'm choking_

 _Will this ever end? I'm hoping_

 _My world is over one more time_

 _Let's go_

 _Would she hear me if I called her name?_

 _Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

 _There's always something different going wrong_

 _The path I walk's in the wrong direction_

 _There's always someone fucking hanging on_

 _Can anybody help me make things better?_

 _Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

 _Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home (Tears don't fall)_

 _Your tears don't fall, they crash around me (Conscience calls)_

 _Her conscience calls, the guilty to come_

 _Better_

 _Your tears don't fall, they crash around me (Conscience calls)_

 _Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home_

As I finished I started to play another song but stopped when I heard Max whimper in her sleep. Quietly I sat on the edge of her bed making sure she wasn't sleeping on the wounded arm. Thankfully Ella had left the brace on so she doesn't know seeing as Max was still in the same shirt she had been wearing today. I placed my hand on her arm as she started to squirm. She started to kick so I did what I thought would help. It had always helped Ella when we were younger. I walked to the other side of the bed, laying on top of it and holding her to me.

There were at least four layers between us, two of them were our clothes and the other two were the blankets. She calmed down, hinting that her nightmare was over. Why did I keep thinking about the layers? God I need to stop thinking about her in this way.

 **Short I know but it's all I got for this chapter. Let me know what you want to see next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I hate to do this but I think I'm going to have to end this soon. I have no clue where this is going to go anymore so Secrets is going to come to an end.**

A few months had gone by since Max had last hurt herself and tried to end her life. Our friendship had come back, which was great because I had my best friend back. She had quit doing cheer, which I didn't expect her to stay anyway. She was also still living in the house my family.

Honestly I actually had some feelings for Max, which you may remember from earlier. I think she thinks me too but I honestly don't think so at the same time. I even went as far as talking to Iggy and asking him what I should do.

"Iggy what should I do." I whined, I actually fucking whined. I also face planted on my bed for special effect.

"Tell her you want to have her babies."

"Iggy no!"

"Hey that's what you want to do with her isn't it?!"

"So not the point."

"Fine tell her you love her… and want to make babies. Like now."

"I can't tell her that!"

"You can too."

"You're right I can but I won't because that's wrong."

"Just tell her Fang." Ella's voice called from the hallway.

"Tell who, what?" Max sounded.

"Nothing." Ella said, her headed popped up in the doorway, "Sing to her."

"I know what I'm gonna do!"

"Go for it buddy, I'm gonna go hang with your sister while you're getting some."

"Don't you dare touch my sister. That means hugs, kisses, sex. None of it!" I grabbed my guitar and went out the door.

 **Linebreak**

I had spent exactly five hours on decorating this damn treehouse. I had painted on the message wall 'Will you be my girlfriend?', but it was covered so she wouldn't see it until I pulled the sheet off. The treehouse had white sheets hanging from the ceiling and the walls, making it look like those pictures on the internet. There were those fake candles that look really real all over too. I had also put a ladder up so she could climb up here and I would start playing right as she got up. Oh! There were white and pink/red lights hanging as well.

"Fang?!" Max's voice rang out from below

"Come on up." I answered.

"Oh my god… this is beautiful." Max gasped as I started playing the guitar.

 _ **Saviour**_ **by** _ **Black Veil Brides**_

 _I never meant to be the one  
Who kept you from the dark  
But now I know my wounds are sewn  
Because of who you are  
I will take this burden on  
And become the holy one  
But remember I am human  
And I'm bound to sing this song_

 _So hear my voice remind you not to bleed  
I'm here,_

 _Saviour will be there  
When you are feeling alone, oh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm_

 _So here I write my lullaby  
To all the lonely ones  
Remember as you learn to try  
To be the one you love  
So I can take this pen  
And teach you how to live  
What is left unsaid  
The greatest gift I give_

 _So hear my voice remind you not to bleed  
I'm here,_

 _Saviour will be there  
When you are feeling alone, oh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm_

 _[Violin solo]_ I started playing the violin as I played I kept my eyes closed. __

 _Saviour will be there  
When you are feeling alone, oh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm_

 _When I hear your cries  
Praying for light  
I will be there_

 _When I hear your cries  
Praying for life  
I will be there_

 _I will fight!  
I will always be there!_

 _I will fight!_

 _Yeah!_

When I finished she started to try to talk but I set my guitar down and turned her around. I pulled the blanket covering the wall that was now covered in pictures of the group of use throughout the years, Ari included. She read the wall and covered her face with her hands and started crying. I put my arm around her and she started nodding.

"Max?"

"Yes," She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." And then she kissed me.

 **AWWWWWWWWWWWWW that's a cute way to end it. I love it. Well thanks for reading and making it this far. Send me ideas of what you want to see. Maybe I'll write it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **FangRules1995**


End file.
